100 I Love You's
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: A hundred ways to say I love you featuring numerous fandoms: Kpop/TV/Movies/Anime/Cartoon/Books.
1. Info

**The series itself is complete and I shall be uploading them as much as I can. The list below is the order for the series and which pairings/fandom will be each chapter. So if you want to skip to a chapter here's the list for it.**

 **Ch 1:**

Minghao x Junhui [Seventeen]

 **Ch 2 & 3:**

Namjoon x Seokjin [Bts]

 **Ch 4:**

Dino & Verkwan [Seventeen]

 **Ch 5:**

Daesung x T.O.P & Seungri x Taeyang x G-Dragon [Big Bang]

 **Ch 6:**

Kris x Suho ft children exo members [Exo]

 **Ch 7:**

Mark x Jackson [Got7]

 **Ch 8:**

Jihoon x Seungcheol ft Big Brothers Yoongi & JB [Seventeen/Got7/Bts]

 **Ch 9:**

Kaisoo ft the other [Seventeen/Bts/Got7]

 **Ch 10:**

Namjin with the vminkook, and markson. [Bts/Got7]

 **Ch 11:**

Meanie [Seventeen]

 **Ch 12:**

Sope ft Jihoon [Bts/Seventeen]

 **Ch 13:**

Cheng x Dre [Karate Kid]

 **Ch 14:**

Sterek [Teen Wolf]

 **Ch 15:**

Percy x Jason [Percy Jackson]

 **Ch 16:**

Reck [Victorious]

 **Ch 17:**

Jodd [Liv and Maddie]

 **Ch 18:**

Ethan x Gordo [Lizzie McGuire]

 **Ch 19:**

Hide x Kaneki [Tokyo Ghoul]

 **Ch 20:**

Peter/Caspian & Eustace/Rilian [Narnia]

 **Ch 21:**

Enoch x Jacob [Miss Peregine's Home for Peculiar Children]

 **Ch 22:**

Duece x Ty [Shake It Up]

 **Ch 23:**

Tyler x Jeremy [Vampire Diaries]

 **Ch 24:**

Embry x Emmett [Twilight]

 **Ch 25:**

Virgil x Hotstreak [Static Shock]

 **Ch 26:**

Edd x Kevin [Ed, Edd & Eddy]

 **Ch 27:**

Dick x Wally [Young Justice]

 **Ch 28:**

Kaora x Hikaro [Ouran Host Club]

 **Ch 29:**

Austin x Justin [Ugly Betty]

 **Ch 30:**

Yuuri x Victor [Yuri on Ice!]

 **Ch 31:**

Akeelah x Dylan [Akeelah and the Bee]

 **Ch 32:**

Wolfram x Yuri [Kyo Kara Maou]

 **Ch 33:**

Superbats [Batman]

 **Ch 34:**

Ben x Kevin [Ben 10]

 **Ch 35:**

NaruSasu [Naruto]

 **Ch 36:**

Miroka x Kouga [Inuyasha]

 **Ch 37:**

Phichit Chulanout x Seung Gil Lee [Yuri on Ice]

 **Ch 38:**

Link x Seaweed [Hairspray]

 **Ch 39:**

Peeta x Cato [Hunger Games]

 **Ch 40:**

Ryan x Chad [High School Musical]

 **Ch 41:**

Puck x Sam [Glee]

 **Ch 42:**

Jake x Ryder [Glee]

 **Ch 43:**

Spencer x Mason [Glee]

 **Ch 44:**

Minho x Thomas [Maze Runner]

 **Ch 45:**

Danny x Dash [Danny Phantom]

 **Ch 46:**

Tyler x Reid x Caleb x Pogue [the Covenant]

 **Ch 47:**

Jon x Robb [Got/Asofi]

 **Ch 48:**

Seth x Jasper/Leah x Rosalie [Twilight]

 **Ch 49:**

Kit x Mingkwan [2 moons the series]

 **Ch 50:**

Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball [Adventure Time]

 **Ch 51:**

Richie x Eddie [It]

 **Ch 52:**

Eragon x Murtagh [Eragon]

 **Ch 53:**

Michele x Emil [Yuri on Ice]

 **Ch 54:**

Tyler x Reid x Caleb x Pogue [the Covenant]

 **Ch 55:**

BirdFlash [Young Justice]

 **Ch 56:**

Kaname x Zero [Vampire Knight]

 **Ch 57:**

Ben x Carlos, Mal x Jane, Jay x Chad, Evie, Lonnie, Audrey, Al x Doug, Uma x Gil x Harry [Descendants]

 **Ch 58:**

Simon x Jace/Clary x Jace [Mortal Instruments]

 **Ch 59:**

Sokka x Zuko [Last Airbender]

 **Ch 60:**

Lelouch x Suzaku [Code Geass]

 **Ch 61:**

Tony x Steve x Bucky x Sam [Avengers]

 **Ch 62:**

James x Severus [Harry Potter]

 **Ch 63:**

Thorki [Thor]

 **Ch 64:**

Hank x Sean x Drew Wu [Grimm]

 **Ch 65:**

Harry x Draco, Blaise x Neville, Ron x Viktor [Harry Potter]

 **Ch 66:**

Goten x Trunks [Dragon Ball Z]

 **Ch 67:**

Sanji x Zoro, Ace x Luffy [One Piece]

 **Ch 68:**

Scorpius x Albus [Harry Potter]

 **Ch 69:**

Hyde x Eric [That '70s Show]

 **Ch 70:**

Levi x Erwin [Attack on the Titans]

 **Ch 71:**

Renji x Byakuya [Bleach]

 **Ch 72:**

Johnny Tran x Jesse/Brian x Dom/Sean x Han/Twinkie x D.K. [Fast and Furious]

 **Ch 73:**

Buddy x Baby x Darling [Baby Driver]

 **Ch 74:**

John x Sam [I Am Number Four]

 **Ch 75:**

Roy x Mullet Fingers [Hoot]

 **Ch 76:**

Reaper x The Kid[Doom]

 **Ch 77:**

Smalls x Benny [Sandlot]

 **Ch 78:**

PJ x Spencer [Good Luck Charlie]

 **Ch 79:**

Harry/Peter/Wade [Spiderman/Deadpool]

 **Ch 80:**

Derek x Spencer [Criminal Minds]

 **Ch 81:**

Anthony x Timothy [NCIS]

 **Ch 82:**

Link x Max [Thunderman]

 **Ch 83:**

Aslaug x Lagertha x Ragnar x Athelstan [Vikings]

 **Ch 84:**

Cal x Jack [Titanic]

 **Ch 85:**

Warren x Ethan [Sky High]

 **Ch 86:**

Yuri x Kyo [Fruit Basket]

 **Ch 87:**

Pyro x Iceman [X-Men]

 **Ch 88:**

x Matthew/Somin x Jiwoo [K.A.R.D]

 **Ch 89:**

Seokmin x Soonyoung x Chan [Seventeen]

 **Ch 90:**

Kris x Suho [Exo]

 **Ch 91:**

Johnny x Taeyoung ft all [NCT]

 **Ch 92:**

Baekyeol ft V [Exo/Bts]

 **Ch 93:**

Jinyoung x Jaebum [Got7]

 **Ch 94:**

D.O x Kai/Chen x Xiumin ft the rest [Exo]

 **Ch 95:**

BamBam x Youngjae x Yugyeom [Got7]

 **Ch 96:**

Tao x Lay [Exo]

 **Ch 97:**

Markson [Got7]

 **Ch 98:**

x Matthew [K.A.R.D]

 **Ch 99:**

Xiumin x Chen [Exo]

 **Ch 100:**

Seaweed x Link [Hairspray]


	2. Chapter 1

**1\. "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."**

* * *

It was pouring down raining. The thunderstorms were loud, harsh, and dangerous. Jun hates driving in thunderstorms, so Minghao's waits for the older male to turn towards him but it never happens. Minghao didn't say anything but he saw the small jumps, flinches and way Jun would cover his eyes momentarily.

"Jun," Minghao says softly, and either Jun doesn't hear him, or he's just ignoring him. His breathing is a little more laboured, but his gaze is still determinedly fixed on the road ahead.

"Junhui, let me drive for a bit." Minghao says, he's more firm as he reaches over putting his hand over Jun's on the gearstick. Minghao gives it a squeeze as Jun jumps a little, looks at him with a heart wrenching, lost expression, then back at the road, and he's trembling, his hands clenched tight on the wheel, but he's still shaking.

"It's okay. I can drive. You need to sleep."

Minghao narrowed his eyes because Jun sounded like he was trying to convince himself instead of him. Minghao sighed sitting back until a rather loud thunder sound filled the air making Jun whimper.

"Let me drive for awhile. You've been driving since we got on the road, please bǎobǎo (baby)."

* * *

Minghao settles in to the driver's seat, buckling in and pulling off from the grass. Beside him, Jun puts his seatbelt on, and immediately reaches for Minghaos' free hand, intertwining their fingers. He rests his head against the seat, closing eye contact,

Jun sighed nodding, "Thanks hao hao." His body relaxing into the seat.

"No problem băobăo."


	3. Chapter 2

**2\. "It reminded me of you."**

* * *

Namjoon frowned as his boyfriend disappeared from his side heading off his jacket. Jin rushed towards a shooting gun game immediately focusing all his attention on winning. Namjoon rolled his eyes following his boyfriend despite wanting to yank Jin back and force his action onto him.

The two 'parents' of Bts had left the 'children' in Yoongi care while they took a date night which turned into Jin trying to win some stupid stuffed animal probably for Kookie or Jimin.

* * *

Namjoon jumped as he got a face filled of a large plushie Ryan. Jin's face was bright as he waited for Namjoon to take the stuffed bear.

"What?" Namjoon asked but he still took the bear from his older brother's grip.

"It reminded me of you," says Jin, his voice soft and way too affectionate, and the way he turns his smile on him, and Namjoon melts into goo. Everything is warm and tingly, and the only thing stopping him from flinging himself at Jin is how tightly he's holding the Ryan plushie.

"Thank you." Namjoon whispered being the bear.


	4. Chapter 3

**3\. "No, no, it's my treat."**

* * *

Jin is in the middle of telling another dad joke, when their waitress clears her throat. "So who's getting the bill?"

Jin rolled his eyes as all of his dongsaengs, and maknae turn towards him even Yoongi was giving him a look that told him that he didn't want to pay. Pulling his wallet to hand the waitress his card only to find her gone.

"What? Where did she go?" Jin asked glancing towards Namjoon who was handing Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok and Jimin a few dollars to head towards the arcade next door. Yoongi grumbled underneath his breath as Hoseok pulled him after the group.

"Don't worry about it I got it."

"Namjoon-"

"No, no, it's my treat." Namjoon stated silencing his boyfriend who rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting it next time." Jin muttered as he raised his hand to get to-go boxes for the others who just left their food. They might be full now but later when they get to the dorm, their going to whining for food.

"I'll let you think that babe." Namjoon added ignoring the glare sent his way.


	5. Chapter 4

**4\. "Come here. Let me fix it."**

* * *

"Noo." Dino whined. He lifted his white Adidas to find a dark substance stuck to the side of his shoe. Dino whined again loudly as he stared down heartbroken at the shoe.

He got them just last week, after months of begging Seungcheol to buy them and now he's ruined them. He couldn't face Seungcheol with this or he'll just get the sad disappointed look from the leader. While Jeonghan will be in the background talking about 'this is why we can't have anything nice' and Joshua would be comforting him with the sad disappointed look in his eyes.

"Channie," Seungkwan's head peaked into the room "I heard you whining what happened?"

Dino immediately threw himself into his hyung bring his face into the chest of Seungkwan almost to hide from his shame. "I ruined the shoes Seungcheol-hyung brought me and we've going out tonight."

"Oh Channie. Why don't you just wear another pair of shoes?" Seungkwan asked rubbing the back of the his maknae.

Dino yanked away from Seungkwan with wide eyes, "I can't. Hyung already said that he wanted me to wear them to see how I was taking care of them! He's going to find out I ruined them!" Dino whined loudly.

"Calm down Channie. How about we going to Vernonie, he probably knows how to get stain out of shoes."

"Are you sure he can do it hyung?" Dino asked. Seungkwan smiled at his innocent looking maknae with a dangerous smile, "He will if he wants to ever see my bed again."

"How would he not you guys are roommamtes?" Dino asked turning his head to the side like a innocent puppy.

"Oh channie!" Seungkwan cooed. Dino looked confused while Seungkwan went about muttering never to change.

* * *

Vernon raised his eyebrow as he wanted his boyfriend and Dino enter the living room giving his full on puppy dog eyes. Vernon paused his game of Mortal Combat to stare at the two,"What do you want?" Vernon asked. Seungkwan gasped at his boyfriend as he held his chest dramatically, "Me? The love of your life? Your soulmate? Want something?"

"Okay Boo. Chan?" Vernon sked ignoring the gasp from his boyfriend to focus on his maknae.

"I ruined my shoes that hyung brought me and he wants me to wear them tonight!" Chan whined showing the one shoe with the weird substance stuck to it.

Vernon glanced at it "Wear another pair."

"I can't hyung! Seunghceol-hyung wants to see him wear them!"

"Sorry." Vernon added slowly as he started to turn back to his game. Chan frowned turning to stare at Seungkwan who eyes narrowed dangerously. Vernon immediately turned back like he had a sixth sense to Chan with a sigh, "Come here. Let me fix it."


	6. Chapter 5

**5\. "I'll walk you home."**

* * *

Daesung was fidgeting with the hem of his school uniform shirt as he silently staring down at his shoes, like if they were the most interesting thing that he had seen in his whole life. Glancing back to the school, Daesung sighed as waited for the whole time he was standing by the school gates.

He was waiting for his friend Sol hurry up so they could walk home together.

"Daesung?"

Daesung jumped as he came face to face with Choi Seunghyun-hyung aka T.O.P. Daesung blushed as he saw the smirk playing on the senior's lips.

"H-hi hyung." Daesung whispered.

"What are you waiting on Dae?"

"Taeyang-hyung. We're going to walk home together."

"You mean that Taeyang?" T.O.P said he pointed towards Taeyang who was currently climbing into his boyfriend Ji-Yong car, along with their younger boyfriend Seungri.

Daesung groaned softly at the sight stomping his foot cutely. He knew Taeyang would stand him up, he at least hoped the boy would at least tell him. T.O.P's chuckle brought Daesung back as he blushed remembering that he just acted childish in front of his hyung.

"I'll walk you home Daesung."

"Oh no hyung. I don't want to inconvenience you." Daesung rushed out but T.O.P was already walking away.

"Cone on Daesung." T.O.P called out.

"Hyung!" Daesung whined rushing behind to catch up with his hyung.


	7. Chapter 6

Kris = 26  
Suho = 25  
Xiumin = 7  
Luhan = 7  
Lay = 6  
Baekhyun = 5  
Chen = 5  
Chanyeol = 5  
D.O. = 5  
Tao = 4  
Kai = 4  
Sehun = 4

* * *

 **6\. "Have a good day at work."**

* * *

"Fuck! I'm late!"

Suho Fan rolled his eyes leaning against the counter watching his youngest sons Kai, and Sehun glance up from their bowls of cereal towards the hallway. Tao ignored it focusing on his strawberry oatmeal instead. Counting down in his head, Suho poured the fresh coffee into a to-go cup as he heard the sound of rushing feet.

Wu Yi Fan cursed as he straighten his tie, while toeing on his shoes as he trying to loop his belt in. Suho waited until his husband was close enough to press a good kiss against his lips. Kris immediately relaxed before accepting the coffee taking a strong drink of it.

"Calm?" Suho asked sending Sehun a look as he tried to feed some of cereal to the dog.

"Yeah."

"Good then you remember that today's Friday and your boss said you didn't have to come in until 9."

Kris blinked a few times before glancing towards his wristwatch to see the time was 7:03 also he did remember his boss telling him that. He had plenty of time to get to the office without breaking the laws. Kris sighed dropping his face into his husband's neck. "Where are the kids at?"

"School. The bus was early." Suho muttered moving away to wipe Tao's face. He lifted Kai, and Sehun patting their butts ordering them to the couch to watch some Little Einsteins.

"Can you grab me juice boxes but not D.O. grape." Suho said grabbing Tao placing him on his hip before placing the bowls into the sink.

"Okay." Kris said making sure to avoid the grape ones. He knew how dangerous his son could be if he didn't have his juice after school.

* * *

Kris sighed stretching glancing towards the clock to see the time was currently 7:50. He stood up presing kisses to Tao, Kai, and Sehun with whispering of daddy's love them. Suho already had his briefcase, Bento box and his refilled coffee cup at the door.

"I love you." Kris muttered getting a kiss.

"I love you more. Have a good day at work."


	8. Chapter 7

**7\. "I dreamt about you last night."**

* * *

"I dreamed about you last night," Jackson blurts out, halfway through the phone call. Mark goes silent on his part before his laughter fills the end.

"Oh, really?" Mark asks. Jackson can almost imagine the smirk on his taller boyfriend's lips as he asked "What was your dream about?"

"Mark!" Jackson whined covering his face with his hands letting the phone be pressed against his ear with his shoulder.

"Tell me princess~" Mark purred into the phone.

"You came home early to surprise me. I woke up and you were watching me sleep with that little smile." Jackson whispered.

Mark sighed into the phone, "I wish isn't wasn't a dream princess." He knew being in a long distance relationship would be had but bring famous on top of it made it worst. He only had select times that he could talk to his princess before he had to perform.

"Me too." Jackson whispered back.

Mark sighed because he heard the defeated tone is princess's voice. Hands appeared in Mark face but waved them off. Give his manager wait a second, Mark knew he had to finish his phone call "Hey princess I got to go right now. I'll call you the second I get off stage."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you so much more."


	9. Chapter 8

**8\. "Take my seat."**

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?"

Jihoon quickly wiped away his tears harshly and keeping his back at the stranger. He couldn't believe he was pathetic enough to break down on public transport over something so stupid.

"Hey, hey. Don't rub your eyes so hard, you'll hurt yourself like that." The stranger ordered pulling Jihoon's hand down like it was nothing despite his attempt to keep them up.

The stranger looked kind, with a bright smile on his handsome face. Jihoon scanned his face looking for any signs of pity but all he found was concern and sadness.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't need to tell you anything. Beside I don't even know you." Jihoon hissed turning away but the stranger was quicker. Suddenly Jihoon found himself pressed into the stranger's warm embrace and hands rubbing themselves into the center of his back.

"You don't know me that's true but you can. My names Choi Seungcheol."

Jihoon felt the tears bubble back up as the warm embrace reached into his core, "L-lee Jihoon."

"Okay Jihoon. Take my seat." Seungcheol said as he placed Jihoon into his seat. Jihoon released a shaky breath as Seungcheol crouched down to look at him brushing his pastel hair back.

"Now tell me what happened and don't say it's nothing." Something in Seungcheol's voice made Jihoon spill his guts.

"M-my brothers are idols so they're busy alot but they promised to make time for my birthday tomorrow. However they both called me to tell that they won't be here instead their starting comebacks early instead. I know they work hard and everything but I just wanted them here for my 18th birthday. I sound so selfish." Jihoon whispered.

Seungcheol hummed he grabbed Jihoon's face holding it in his big hands that covered particularly all of the smaller boy's face. "Oh Jihoon. You're not selfish. Hell turning 18 is a big moment there's nothing wrong for wanting your brothers to spend it with you."

"It's okay. I'm used to it having idols for brothers."

"Well since your brothers can't make it how about I take you out for your birthday."

"Huh?"

"Me. You. For your birthday, we can do anything you want."

"You don't have-"

"I want too and I will. No one deserves to be sad on they're birthday especially someone as cute as you."

Jihoon could only nod at Seungcheol words as a blush covered his cheeks.


	10. Chapter 9

**9\. "I saved a piece for you."**

* * *

"Here." D.O said the moment Kai entered the dormroom. He didn't look at Kai shoving the plate of food into Kai's arms. He knew the other was going to be late because he had to finish up his part of the Lotto.

"Thanks babe." Kai yawned.

"It was no problem." D.O said not bothering to face Kai as he took a seat at the table checking over his phone.

"Why are you still up?" Kai asked noting the way his boyfriend was rubbing his eyes. Glancing towards the microwave Kai realized it was almost 1:30 in the morning.

"You weren't back beside you would have woken me up anyway. We both know you can't go to sleep without eating." D.O muttered.

Kai nodded as he started eating his food.

D.O yawned, "I'm going to bed now. Suho made dessert. I saved you a piece, make sure to eat it before Baekyhun or Tao sees it."

"Love you." Kai announced as D.O disappeared around the corner.

"Love you too idiot."


	11. Chapter 10

**10\. "I'm sorry for your loss."**

* * *

Namjoon crying was something Jin will never be used too.

He prayed that he never got used to it.

* * *

Jin opened the door to the dorm room, to find Namjoon on the couch crying. V and Taehyung immediately rushed to their hyung while Jimin kept a crying Namjoon in his arms.

"Namjoon? What happened? Boys? Are you guys, okay? What's wrong?" Jin rushed out. His eyes scanned over his maknaes before rushing towards Jimin and Namjoon.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"They're gone Jinnie." Namjoon whispered.

Jin flinched at the heart broken voice, "They're? Who baby?"

"Ryan."

"Ryan? Who's Ryan? What you mean the-"

"Someone brought the jumbo giant life size ryan!" Namjoon cried out. "I even had Mark and Jackson look for it and they couldn't find one!"

"Oh baby. I'm sorry for you loss." Jin whispered gathering Namjoon in his arms as the younger man cried into his shoulder. Jin waved off Jimin who waiting at the sideline. Jimin nodded grabbing his boyfriends hands pulling them to their room.


	12. Chapter 11

**11\. "You can have half."**

* * *

"Here."

Wonwoo glanced up from his book to find Mingyu beside him holding out a foot long subway.

"What?"

"You didn't bring any lunch."

"So?"

"Here. You can have half."

"Mingy-"

"Don't. You need to eat even if I have to force you. Now take half." Mingyu's voice was deeper than normal. He didn't wait for Wonwoo taking out one of half of the sandwich pressing it into Wonwoo's lap.

"Thanks." Wonwoo muttered a blushing on his cheeks. He better to argue with his boyfriend when he was like this.

Mingyu turned back to his big puppy dog self, "Welcome babe."


	13. Chapter 12

**12\. "Take my jacket, it's cold outside."**

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Jihoon didn't stop shoving his feet into his boots as he reached for his house key, "Bowling."

"With." Yoongi demanded.

He watched his baby brother from his position on the couch. One hand holding the remote while the other running through Hoseok's hair as the boy head laid in his lap.

* * *

Normally he wouldn't bother asking but JB was gone on a trip leaving him in charge. Beside JB would have his ass if he let their baby out the house without knowing where he going.

He refused to deal the others anger.

* * *

"The guys. I'll be back around 10 if not I'll text you who's house I'll be at." Jihoon announced grabbing his hat opening the door.

"Ji?"

"Yeah."

"Take my jacket, it's cold outside."

Jihoon glanced over to the slightly bigger leather jacket. Grabbing it he pulled it on over his sweater. "See you."

"Mhm."

* * *

"Softie." Hoseok hummed ignoring the disapproving grunt from his boyfriend.


	14. Chapter 13

**13\. "Sorry I'm late."**

* * *

"Wait! Dre!"

Dre Parker crossed his arms as he turned around with a glare on his face. Cheng sighed running the last bit of the stretch to catch up with his American boyfriend.

Cheng was glad him and Dre were able put aside their hatred for the sake Mei Ying originally only to fall each other.

* * *

Cheng smiled as he reached Dre. Cheng moved to hug his boyfriend only to be sidestepped and glare at.

"Your late." Dre hissed pointing Cheng in his (well developed that he was not paying attention to) chest.

Cheng sighed, straightening up to his full height grabbing his boyfriend's petite hands. Pressing a kiss to them Cheng spoke "I got held back in practice."

Dre snorted yanking his hands away to cross his arms over his chest again. "I guess practice is most important than a date with me."

Cheng sighed "Master Li refused to let go until I redid my practice match with Liang. He said I was too soft."

Dre's attitude immediately deflated at the mention of the hatred teacher. Cheng was forced to stay in karate because he signed a five year contract with the studio and he was currently in his last year of it. Master Li knew his most prized student wasn't going to renew his contract so he choose to make Cheng's life hell every practice.

"How's Liang?"

"As good as he could be. I tried to hold back with Master Li noticing. Song was helping him back to his lock room when I left."

"Fine, I'll let this time slid only for Liang."

"Thank you baby." Cheng chuckled wrapping his arms around his smaller boyfriend.

"Mhmh."

"Dre?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I'm late." Cheng muttered pressing a kiss to Dre's soft lips. "It's okay."


	15. Chapter 14

**14\. "Can I have this dance?"**

* * *

"Can I have this dance?"

Stiles Stilinski choked on his drink harshly slapping his own chest. Turning around Stiles meet Derek Hale unimpressed face, "Fuck Derek! Are you trying to kill me!"

"Don't be dramatic Stiles." Derek muttered.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

Blinking a few times Stiles realized that Derek Hale was in fact standing in his high school prom wearing a suit and no leather jacket!

"Wow. Who are you hear for? Miss Blake left earlier." Stiles added as he tried to search around for someone who could look evenly as good it Derek.

"I'm here for you idiot." Derek added.

Stiles mouth opened and closed for a moment. "You are here for me?"

"Yes Stiles. Can I have this dance?" Derek sounded exhausted but Stiles took it with stride.

A cheeky smile worked it's way on his lips, "Of course sourwolf. Who am I to deprived you of all me."

Derek stared at Stiles with a blank face before turning and walking away. "Nevermind."

"No! Derek! Sourwolf come back!"


	16. Chapter 15

**15\. "I made your favourite."**

* * *

"Wake up. Come on princess wake up."

Percy Jackson whined as he opened his eyes softly some of his eyelashes still tickling his cheeks. Rubbing his eyes with his hand Percy smiled at the sky blue eyes staring at him.

"hi jay." Percy whispered softly.

Jason smiled leaning down to give his princess a face full of kisses until Percy was giggling and trying to shy away. He loved how perfect Percy sounded, and looked when he woke up. Almost like the innocent kid he was before all the monsters and being a kid of the big three.

"Jay!" Percy shrieked as Jason nipped his bottom lip.

"Get up baby. You got training with Annabeth at 11."

Percy whined again kicking his sheets looking like a kitten throwing a tantrum. Turning over Percy tried to curl away and force himself back to sleep but Jason wasn't having any of it. Grabbing Percy, Jason stood up forcing his smaller boyfriend to wrap his arms and legs around him.

"Jay!"

"It's time to get. I made your favorite." Jason whisperedo catching his boyfriend's attention.

"Blueberry waffles?" Percy questioned.

Jason nodded kicking his button nose, "with blue dye and blue scrambled eggs but normal colored bacon." Jason finished adding another kiss to Percy's nose.

"I love you Jay."

"I love you more princess.


	17. Chapter 16

**16\. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."**

* * *

"-eyy."

Robbie considered hanging up the moment Beck answered. He glanced towards his clock to see 8 am flashing bright on it. He knee Hawaii was six hours ahead of them which meant it was 2 am over there.

Beck had laid a huge role in a upcoming movie. The movie it's self was almost comply but they still had some shooting to do in Hawaii. So Beck had to go to Hawaii for the next few months until everything was done and it was killing Robbie.

The longest the couples been apart after they're marriage had been two weeks and Robbie cried for the first week of it.

How could he handle six months especially with Beck being on whole another time zone then him.

"-bbie?"

Robbie snapped out his daydream to his husband husky voice.

"Hey Beck. Did I awake you?"

"Yeah (yawn) but it's no problem. What's wrong?"

Robbie bite his lip stopping himself from hanging up, "I'm sorry I woke you up. I can-"

"Robbie. Babe breath. It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway. I'm glad you called. I miss you."

Robbie smiled, "I miss you too."


	18. Chapter 17

**17\. "Watch your step."**

* * *

"Ahh!"

Joey Rooney screamed as he felt someone grip his waist yanking him closer. Joey was pulled sideways, as a large muscular arm wrapped around his waist holding him securely.

"Watch where you going!" Todd Stetson hissed at the cyclist that sped past the boys not bothering to slow down.

Joey went bug eyed as Todd dragged him closer. One of his larger hands gripping Joey's waist while the other held half of his face. Todd's eyes scanned Joey head to toe twice making the nerdy boy flustered.

"What?"

"Are you trying to get hurt." Todd hissed.

Joey's mind took a moment before he caught up with the situation. His eyes found the speeding cyclist and then added his path if Todd didn't intervene like he did, he would be a Joey cake.

"God, I should go find that idiot. He didn't even-" Todd hissed.

"Todd," Joey cut off the bigger of the two ranting "thank you."

Todd Stetson froze before turning bashful, rubbing the back of his throat. Moving forward pressing a kiss to Joey's cheek, "Watch your step." Todd ordered.

Joey blushed as he held his hand to his cheek as Todd walked away.


	19. Chapter 18

**18\. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."**

* * *

Gordo was 99% sure he was dying and 1% he being dramatic but it was only 1%.

David 'Gordo' Gordon was dying well, he felt like he was dying.

His head hurt, his throat was raw and painful. He could only take shallow breaths without his chest hurting to badly. He couldn't even move his body without pain running through him.

So he was dying.

"Okay. Okay. So here." Ethan voice filled the air making Gordo smile despite the pain he as in. Gordo forced his heavy eyelids open to find his boyfriend standing over him with a coffee mug.

"E-ethan just let me die." Gordo begged trying not to make his throat hurt any more. He knew was being dramatic but he felt like death.

At least when he dies, he has a cute boyfriend.

* * *

Ethan rolled his eyes placing the cup down on Gordo's dresser. His little boyfriend was always overly dramatic when he got a cold but it made him so much cuter (and he would never admit it, Ethan liked taking care of Gordo).

He gently lifted Gordo forward climbing behind him pressing the mug into his hands.

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

"Just let me die." Gordo whined.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Drink now." He ordered.

Gordo muttered something but took the cup taking a small slip. His eyes closed at the taste of the tea an honey with a little bit of milk. Taking a long slip Gordo felt the pain in his chest dull slightly as he leaned further into Ethan's chest.

"Rest baby." Ethan muttered holding the cup in case Gordo fell asleep whole rubbing circles on his boy's stomach.

"Love you Ethan."

"Love you more."


	20. Chapter 19

**19\. "Can I hold your hand?"**

* * *

Hide kept his head down as he walked down the street. He was stupid enough to make eye contact with the men lingering in the street watching him despite knowing he won't be hurt. Since Kaneki disappeared it seemed that the street he could walk down blindfold because one of the most dangerous street in the area. He wasn't worried though even ghoul in the area knew he was untouchable.

"Hey pretty boy! Where you going?" someone yelled breaking Hide from his inner thoughts.

Hide ignored it.

He pulled his scarf up higher moving down the street in a steady speed to not gather attention. Hide stiffen slightly as he heard the footsteps behind him moving closer. Hide glanced around but didn't see any signs of his protective ghoul but he didn't worry, he could handle a drunken idiot.

"Pretty boy where you going!", the drunk yelled out again.

When Hide didn't respond the drunken idiot made a sound of distaste moving quicker. Hide flinched as the man suddenly shot in front of him looking less drunk, and more dangerous. Hide's eyes widen as he caught sight of the red eyes and the hungry smile. Turning on his heel Hideo tried to turn away only to have his arm gripped tightly and not so gently dragged closer, and Hide hissed slightly at the sudden pain.

"I asked you a question pretty boy." the ghoul hissed.

"Don't do this, please." Hide whispered his eyes scanning the area.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy you. Beg some more." The ghoul hissed gripping Hide' shirt but the boy wasn't focused on him.

"I'm not begging for me." Hide muttered as he saw the dark brown and red eyes staring into his own behind the man.

* * *

Kaneki.

The ghoul froze following Hide's line of sight to the one eyed ghoul. Kaneki didn't bother looking annoyed for the least bit interested. His eyes locked with Hide as he closed them opening them to stare at Hide.

Hide got the order closing his eyes only hearing the screams of the unlucky ghoul.

* * *

When Hide opened his eyes again as the screaming died down. Kaneki stand in front of him with all black outfit still in perfect condition only the blood staining his lips which he licked away as he noticed Hide's staring.

Glancing around Hide noted that the ghoul was torn apart limb by limb and his internal organs laying in piles all around. His brown eyes found Kaneki, the halfbreed merely stared back. With a flick of the tails, they easily moved the ripped apart ghoul away from Hide's path.

* * *

The way back to Hide's apartment Kaneki slowed down to walk beside his best friend.

"Kaneki?"

Kaneki turned to face his human his mismatched eyes staring into the others identical ones.

Hide sighed knowing the ghoul wasn't going to talk, "Can I hold our hand?"

Kaneki didn't speak. Hide sighed dropping his head in embarrassment until a warm hand entwined with his own. Hide's head shot upwards as he found Kaneki staring at him with the same blank face. Looking towards their hands Hideo blushed as he squeezed Kaneki's a little and the half ghoul returned it.


	21. Chapter 20

**20: "You can borrow mine."**

* * *

Peter watched Caspian stare wide eyed at the building. It was the prince's first time visiting they're world and he wanted to go sightseeing.

"Peter what-" "Achoo!" Caspian started only to be cut off as Peter gave a rather hard sneeze shaking his whole body. Caspian frowned immediately tugging off his scarf and wrapped it around Peter'sneck.

"That's okay Caspian." Peter tried to argue but Caspian continued to wrap the scarf around his boyfriend's neck.

"You can borrow mine." Caspian stated.

"Caspian stop-".

"Your cold." Caspian argued cutting off Peter fully.

"I can handle a cold Caspian.", Peter whined but was ignored in favor for Caspian tighten the scarf around his neck.

* * *

Caspian squeezed his husband's waist as he watched to the couple before them. Eustace was trying to wiggle his way out of the coat Rilian was forcibly trying to place him in.

Their son was frustrated but his eyes were happy as he tried to get his smaller boyfriend to place the coat on, complaining that it was to cold for him.

"Remind you of someone."

"Mhm." Caspian hummed pressing a kiss to Peter's hair.


	22. Chapter 21

**21\. "You might like this."**

* * *

"You might like this," Jacob said, leading Enoch down to the basement. "Or you'll hate it and divorce me." Jacob joked laughing at Enoch attempt to punch.

Enoch resisted the urge to tear off the blindfold. "Hurry up Portman." He complained though. Jacob laughed, "You know your last name is Portman too."

Enoch gave his husband a blank face which earned him another chuckle. Tugging off the blindfold Enoch blinked a few times as he glanced around the newly furnished basement. It was like a laboratory, a large bookshelf with all of Enoch favorite authors. A desk in the corner with a couch across from it and a lab table with multiple pieces of equipment. Turning around Enoch glanced at his husband who was smiling at him softly.

"Jake?"

"You always complained about wanting your own personal lab because when you find something major you had to stay late at the job to use they're. Now instead of having to stay late you can bring it home and work on it nonstop. Do you like it?"

"I love it your big softie." Enoch grumbled as he gave his husband a tight hug. Jacob laughed wrapping his arms around Enoch, "Only for you."


	23. Chapter 22

**22\. "It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look."**

* * *

"Just give it here Deuce." Ty demanded trying to yank the box from his boyfriend. Ty was worried because he saw how his boyfriend struggled with carrying the microwave inside the group's new apartment. Now Deuce was trying carry a box filled of textbooks.

"Nah babe. Back up I got this." Deuce argue tighten his grip on the box of books as he took careful steps up towards the apartment. The box was heavier than it looked but Deuce pride was on the line and he refused to back down.

Rocky and Cece laughed at their friend's behavior as he refused to look weak in his partner despite the obvious signs that he was struggling. Deuce winced as he box seems to get heavier but he refused let Ty take it.

"Deuce come on." Ty tried again.

"It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look." Deuce hissed.

"Fine," Ty threw his hands up backing away at the pointed glare "just be careful baby."


	24. Chapter 23

**23\. "I'll wait."**

* * *

"I'll wait."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get sick." Tyler asked worryingly as he pulled his jacket tighter around Jeremy. The youngest Gilbert rolled his eyes at his worry wart boyfriend, "I have one your jacket, my sweater, a scarf and an umbrella. I'm going to okay beside your the one practicing in the rain."

It was Tyler turn to roll his eyes "Yeah but last time I checked I was a hybrid not a human who happens to get sick quicker."

"I won't get sick but if I do you can take care of me."

"You won't fight it?" Tyler asked. He was a little in shock because whenever Jeremy got sick he refused to let anyone help him.

"No. Now go before coach yells at you again."

"Fine but I'm holding you to that promise Jere."

"Lockwood get your ass down here!" Coach Tanner shouted.

"Coming coach!"


	25. Chapter 24

**24\. "Just because."**

* * *

"Why are you walking me to class again?" Embry asked snapping Emmet from his daydream.

Emmett glanced down to Embry who was pulling his textbook from his locker. The La Push native didn't notice the heated looks directed towards him nor the numerous attempts to get his attention.

Emmett wrapped his arm around his mate's waist sending an sadistic smile to everyone in the hallway. "Just because. Now come on your going to late to history."


	26. Chapter 25

**25\. "Look both ways."**

* * *

"You're going to call me when you get home right?" Virgil asked.

"Yes."

"Make sure you check your car mirrors." He added

Francis nodded as he stepped into his tennis shoes in the doorway.

"Also make sure you don't go down any streets with no lights on them."

"Vir-"

"Check your backseat before getting in your car also."

"Virgil." Francis said placing his hand over dark skin boyfriend mouth stopping him from talking anymore. Virgil raised his eyebrows as he stared the former villian.

"I'm going to home not to war. No one even gonna try to mess with me Vir. Now go inside you shouldn't be out here like this anyway." Francis ordered letting his look Virgil outfit. Virgil rolled, he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans but he wasn't going to argue. Francis walked Virgil back to he house waiting until stood in the doorway.

"Fine just be safe."

"I will. See you tomorrow morning." Francis called out as he walked back to his motorcycle.

"Francis!"

"Yeah?"

"Look both ways."

"I will."


	27. Chapter 26

**26\. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."**

* * *

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Double D whispered as Kevin stared at the leftover pieces of his beloved motorcycle. The ginger was quiet as he stared at the pieces Double D was able to produce.

Double D tried to take the bike to get it tuned up something Kevin being waiting for weeks but couldn't find the time to get done. On the way, the Kanker sisters saw the boy and decided to have some fun with the bike despite Double D trying to stop them.

"You ran into he Kankers."

"Yes. I should have made-"

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked forgetting all about the bike. He held Double D's face into his hands checking over his body for any bruises.

"Yes but your bike-"

"I don't care about the bike. I'm just glad your not touched. I can rebuild a bike but not you." Kevin whispered making his nerdy boyfriend blush cutely.


	28. Chapter 27

**27\. "Try some."**

* * *

"Try some."

Dick's nose scrunched up cutely as he stared at the burger shoved into his face. Gently pulling Wally's hand back Dick scanned it before shaking his head.

"No thanks."

"Come on babe, it's amazing."

"It has bacon, sausage, chicken, coleslaw, chili, onion rings, and mushrooms on top of a normal burger. It's not amazing, it's heart attack on buns."

"Doesn't see the difference. So do you want to try some?"

"No."


	29. Chapter 28

**28\. "Drive safely."**

* * *

"Hey Tamaki."

Tamaki rolled door the window, Hikaro crouched down to lock eyes with his senpai. "Yes Hikaro?"

Hikaro moved until he was sure only Tamaki could hear him. "I'm trusting you with my most precious gift. If anything happens to Kaora while he's in your care, I will destroy you. Drive safety." with that Hikaro backed away with a bright smile.

Tamaki flinched at the smile taking a harsh swallow as he glanced back to Kaora on his backseat. Carefully starting the car, Tamaki drove slowly away the threat playing in his mind.


	30. Chapter 29

**29\. "Well, what do you want to do?"**

* * *

Austin was bored.

Bored out of his mind.

It was a Friday and for the first time in months, he didn't have work, homework or even have plans with his friends. He had nothing to do so he decided to pay his boyfriend a visit only to be spread eagle across the bed watching the other reorganize his closet.

Austin picked up the nearest pillow throwing it at his boyfriend. Justin grunted at the attack stopping his organizing to stare at his boyfriend, "How can I help you?"

"I'm bored."

"Okay." Turning back to his closet Justin could only roll his eyes as another pillow smacked him in the face. "Yes Austin?"

"I'm booooored." Austin pouted, dragging himself over to the edge bed and falling onto it dramatically.

"And?" Justin continued a blank face from his spot on the floor of his closet.

"Justiiiinnnn." Austin whined.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Justin asked. He stopped folding his jeans placing them on the floor to give his boyfriend all his attention.

Austin shrugged and flipped over. "Movie marathon with cuddle?"

Wiping his hands Justin stood up joining his boyfriend on the bed, "Fine but no 31 days of Halloween on Syfy marathon."

"Come on that's the best."


	31. Chapter 30

**30\. "One more chapter."**

* * *

"..and the they lived happily ever after." Victor whispered glancing towards his husband and son. Yuuri smiled glancing down towards their son Yuri who was fighting sleep on his chest. The little boy was trying so hard to keep his eyes open despite how much sleep welcomed me. Yuuri wasn't helping running his fingers through the boy's soft blond hair trying to lure him into sleeping knowing they had a long day ahead tomorrow.

"One more chapter, папа (papa)." Yuri whispered, his small hands wrapped around Yuuri's finger as he snuggled closer into his daddy's side.

Yuuri smiled glancing towards his husband, Victor stared at his perfect family once more but nodding. He knew Yuri would be asleep by the time he got halfway but he still reopening the book to a new mini story. The older Russian had a soft smile on his face taking a breath "Okay one more. Once upon a time there was a little prince..."


	32. Chapter 31

**31\. "Don't worry about me."**

* * *

"Don't worry about me." Akeelah whispered into Dylan's ear.

The taller boy frowned but nodded at his girlfriend as he moved to walk out as the announcer called his name.

Dylan sent his girlfriend a soft smile wishing her good luck as he finished his word. Akeelah took a deep breath preparing herself for the battle of her life.

"Akeelah Anderson please step forward." Taking a deep breath Akeelah stepped forward to the podium.


	33. Chapter 32

**32\. "It looks good on you."**

* * *

"I'll need to cut my hair again." Wolfram muttered staring at his now mid should length hair. He truly looked identical to his mother now.

"Wolfram."

Wolfram stopped checking his hair, glancing in his mirror towards his fiance Yuuri. The King was looking directly at him. The papers he was suppose to be working on abandoned as he stared at his fiance. Wolfram held his glaze trying to identify the look in them but he couldn't.

"What wimp?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri smiled. Over the years the word turned from a sort of ridicule to a fond type of endearment between them. Standing up Yuuri moved until he was behind Wolfram, he could feel the way the other tense up at the closeness. Gently Yuuri lifted one of the long strands of hair pressing a kiss to it, "Don't cut your hair. It looks good on you."

"S-shut up wimp!"


	34. Chapter 33

**33\. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."**

* * *

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"No."

Clark Kent pouted making sure to keep his gift behind his back as he stared at his husband. Bruce Wayne-Kent didn't bother glancing up from his paperwork knowing his husband had a full pouty face on.

"Please."

"No Clark."

"Come on Bruce! I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day" Bruce sent him an look, "okay for the few hours."

"You won't bother me for two hours." Bruce stated leaning back in his chair to stare down his husband. Clark Kent nodded his head eagerly, sighing Bruce muttered underneath his breath.

"Fine." Closing his eyes Bruce held his hands out.

Clark smiled as he gently pressed the gift into Bruce's hands. Bruce raised his eyes as he opened his eyes to find mug in his hands, "What's this?"

"I made you a mug you know for your coffee."

Bruce looked at the front of the mug, he couldn't fight the smile when he saw the words painted on. The best mug for the best detective. Pressing a kiss to Clark's lips to in thanks, "Get me some coffee for my new mug?"

"On it."


	35. Chapter 34

**34\. "That's okay, I bought two."**

* * *

Ben Tennyson groaned dramatically fanning himself with his shirt. He was spread out on the back seat of Kevin's car trying to get cool from the summer heat.

"Huh?" Ben glanced up as he felt a foot tap the bottom of his shoe. Kevin stood outside the car holding a smoothie out to the smaller of the two.

"Here." Kevin said pressing the cold smoothie into Ben's hand but the Tennyson boy shoved it away. "No, it's yours."

"Take it seriously."

"Kevin it's yours."

"That's okay. I bought two."


	36. Chapter 35

**35\. "After you."**

* * *

"After you." Naruto Uzumaki waved, Sasuke Uchiha forward as the elevator door chimed and slid open.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he straightened his tie and stepped in. He wasn't in the mood to argue with his dobe.

"Aren't you proud of me for being so gentlemanly?" Naruto asked once the doors shut behind them.

"Spell gentlemanly dobe." Sasuke demanded.

"Screw you, " Naruto hissed, shaking it off he smoothed out his suit "but aren't you proud of me?"

"How exactly are you being gentlemanly dobe?"

"I let you go first."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever dobe."

"I'll take that as a yes."


	37. Chapter 36

**36\. "We'll figure it out."**

* * *

"What do we do now?" Miroka demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was standing off against the tree refusing to come any closer to Kouga.

Kouga didn't speak his eyes going down to the fat stomach of the monk. He couldn't hear the heartbeat but he could smell the newly pregnant scent. Moving closer Kouga pulled Miroka into his arms, one hand on his flat stomach.

"We'll figure it out."


	38. Chapter 37

**37\. "Can I kiss you?"**

* * *

"Can I kiss you?" Seung asked quietly, when Phichit opened up the door a moment later. Phichit phone dropped from his hands, "Can you what?"

"Just once. I won't bother you again—"

Phichit didn't let Seung finish as he moved forward throwing his arms around the the taller male, slamming their lips together. Seung's hands immediately went to the smaller of the two's waist gripping him closer. Pulling apart Seung smiled, "Can I kiss you again?"

"Please." Phichit whispered forgetting about the phone on the ground.


	39. Chapter 38

**38\. "I like your laugh."**

* * *

Link snorted loudly at Little Inez's attempt to beat box, slapping his hand over his mouth he coughed to distinguish it. The girl didn't notice as she continued to try to beat box despite sounding like a dying fax machine but looking so cute. Seaweed on the other hand caught the sound, and Link's reaction. He silently raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend who looked confused. Seaweed rolled his eyes, moving to ask his baby sister could check and see if momma finished cooking. Seaweed followed her to the door before closing and locking it behind him.

Link smiled holding his arms out for his secret boyfriend forgetting the pervious moment. Seaweed immediately walked into the arms dropping his body into Link's pinning him underneath him, "Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Hide your laugh."

Link sighed, "I had to be perfect, and no one perfect laughs like that. Beside I sound weird when it happens."

Seaweed rolled his eyes, "Nah. I know someone who's perfect and laughs like that."

"Who?" Link asked looking up.

"You."

Link covered his face as he turned red, "Seaweed!" he whined but his boyfriend didn't care.

"I like your laugh, don't hide it from me."


	40. Chapter 39

**39\. "Don't cry."**

* * *

"Don't cry," Cato whispered into Peeta's ear.

"I'm not going to cry," Peeta assured him but it sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself. Cato smiled as he held Peeta's face in one hand, the other rested on his hip as they danced around the ballroom. Peeta blushed cutely underneath his new husband's smile.

"You're crying." Cato chuckled wiping away the fallen tears ignoring the glare sent his way.

"Shut up idiot." Peeta hissed ignoring the awes from their wedding crowd.

"I'm your idiot." Cato muttered pressing a kiss his husbands lips.

"Forever." Peeta stated.

"Forever." Cato vowed.


	41. Chapter 40

**40\. "I made this for you."**

* * *

"Chad."

Chad Danforth stopped his conversation with Troy and Gabriella to find his boyfriend standing off to the side with him, a bag in his arms. Gabriella gave a wave at her newly founded friend and Troy gave his famous head gesture which Ryan returned.

"Hey baby. I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Chad told Troy and Gabriella as he moved closer to give his boyfriend his full attention. Ryan Evans blushed shoving the red bag directly into arms not bothering to make eye contact. He glanced around the hallway nervously letting his eyes follow the few people lingering around before he turned back to Chad with nervous eyes.

"I made this for you." Ryan whispered.

"What's is?" Chad asked as he looked inside the bag.

"You never take a scarf with you when you go on the away games so I made you one." Ryan stated evenly despite the nervous bubbling up in his gut. Chad smiled as he pulled at the long scarf which were the Wildcats colors, and had his jersey number sewed on it.

"I love it babe." Chad stated as he wrapped the thing around his neck despite Ryan's whines of the colors clashing with his current outfit but Chad saw the fond smile on his pretty pink lips.

"Good because I'm never making anything else for you again. I poked my fingers to many times for it to be necessary." Ryan whined into Chad's chest.


	42. Chapter 41

**41\. "Go back to sleep."**

* * *

"I'm back bitches!" Santana yelled as she shoves the door open to the glee room. She waited for her cheers only to recieve a glare when she looked around the classroom. It was mainly empty for the couple sitting in the back, the blond one resting on his partner. Rachel and Kurt peaked around the former cheerleader to find the Noah Puckerman glaring at her.

The uniform man was pissed watching as his husbands face squeezed in sign that he was waking up. Puck sent another glare to the woman as he tried to push Sam's face back into his neck, "Go back to sleep." He whispered a kiss to the crown of forehead.

"Mhmh." Sam muttered as he felt a hand running through his hair pulling him back to sleep. After a few calm seconds Puck sent the middle finger to Santana as he continued to run his hand through the blond locks.


	43. Chapter 42

**42\. "Is this okay?"**

* * *

"Is this okay?" Ryder asked, threading his fingers through Jake's for the first time.

It was a Saturday morning, and the park was full—families on picnics, dogs chasing other dogs and kids flying kites. Anyone could see them, sitting on this bench, Jake with his varsity jacket on, and Ryder with his cup of hot chocolate. Anyone could see them especially kids from they're school.

Jake stared down at their hands. He looked back up at Ryder with a soft smile. "Yeah," he said.

Ryder smiled brightly, and feeling bold pulled Jake in for a kiss which he accepted.


	44. Chapter 43

**43\. "I picked these for you."**

* * *

"Wow, wow! Spence?" Mason asked as he got over his shock from being pulled into the nearest classroom. The light was flicked on revealing the person as Spencer Porter, his boyfriend. The football player blushed at the attention before he pulled something from behind his back for Mason.

"I picked these for you. Well I actually brought them you." Spencer whispered, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss before pressing flowers into his chest.

Mason glanced down to the flowers to see white lilies, blood orchids and bright yellow sunflowers combined. All his favorite flowers in a small arrangement. Smiling Mason moved to press an kiss to Spencer's lips in thanks, "I love them baby." Spencer smiled leaning in for another kiss, the flowers gently pressed in between their chests.


	45. Chapter 44

**44\. "I'll drive you to the hospital."**

* * *

"I'll drive you to the hospital," Thomas said firmly.

"I don't need to go to hospital," Minho said in protest, just as his knees buckled, and he hissed from the pain in his ankle. Thomas rushed forward to seize him under his arms, to haul him back up.

Minho groaned as Thomas carried him to the car. "I'm telling you I'm okay greenie. We don't need to go to the hospital."

"You can't put any weight on your ankle Minho. We're going to the hospital and that's final." Thomas stated as he settled his hardheaded boyfriend into the car.

"Can we at least get ice cream on the way?"

"Of course babe."


	46. Chapter 45

**45\. "What do you want to watch?"**

* * *

"What do you want to watch?" Dash asked glancing over to his boyfriend.

Danny pursed his lips and sighed - nothing was ever on on Sunday mornings.

"Cartoon Network?" Danny supplied as he shifted his bowl of fruit in his lap.

"Sure." Dash said as he changed the channel to cartoon network smiling as Teen Titans filled the room. Danny smiled immediately sliding into his arms relaxing as he watched his favorite cartoon.


	47. Chapter 46

****46\. "You can go first."****

* * *

"You can go first." Caleb said as he held the diner door open for his boyfriends Tyler, Reid and Pogue. Tyler and Pogue walked in while Red sent the other a look.

* * *

"Hi welcome to downtown diner!" The perky waitress called as she refilled someone coffee from the other side of the diner. Reid out the same in a mocking tone earning a shove from Tyler, and an pointed look from Caleb. Thankfully none of the other customers paid him any mind, they were used to the blonde's behavior. Tyler thanked her politely while Caleb, and Pogue nodded in acknowledgement. Sliding into one of the booth Reid glared at Caleb cornered him but made no move to get free while Tyler snuggled into Pogue's arm as he wrapped it around him.

The waitress finally pops up to their table only to roll her eyes as she walked away to prepare the drinks for the regulars. Tyler

"Movie at the house after this right?" Caleb asked as he rubbed small circles into Reid's shoulder as the boy argued with Tyler about something that happened in swim practice. Pogue nodded in agreement laughing at Reid's pout as he seemed to lose the argument with the other.

"Two cokes, one sweet tea/lemonade mix, and one water." The waitress called out as she slid the drinks to the correct boys. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler said thanks while Reid immediately moved to drink half of his coke. "Okay, now what can I get you boys today. My number isn't on the menu Reid." she added quickly as Reid opened his mouth.

"Why would I want you number when I got three hot pieces of asses right here." Reid muttered out as his ears burned in embarrassment.


	48. Chapter 47

**47\. "Did you get my letter?"**

* * *

"Did you get my letters?" Jon muttered against Robb's shoulder blade. His breath tickling the skin as Robb wrapped his arm tighter around his husband. The solider hummed with the question, "Every one." he whispered back his hand finding it's way into Jon's loose curls.

"Did you keep them with you?" Jon mumbled as he looked up from his position. He smiles as those Tully blue eyes stared back into his own Stark black eyes filled with so much love, and adoration. Robb nodded, "Always. They kept were the only thing that kept me fighting. Your letters, Araa, and Aranya pictures. Knowing that at the end of it all I was coming home back to you."

"Good. I love you Robb."

"I love you too Jon."


	49. Chapter 48

**48\. "I'll do it for you."**

* * *

"What!"

Leah Clearwater rolled her eyes at her brother's dramatic attitude. "You heard me Seth."

"Come on Leah, that's not fair! Why do have to wash the dishes right now? Can't I do them when I come back?" Seth pleaded as he glanced towards the mountain of dishes in the kitchen. The pack came over earlier to eat breakfast at the Clearwater house but disappeared the moment the food was finished leaving the dishes rest in the sink.

"Mom wants them done before she gets back from the store, and I have a date with Rosalie in ten minutes. Beside your the youngest." Leah stated.

Seth pouted, "But I have a date with Jasper today too. Can't you at least help me out before you go." Seth pleaded.

Leah opened her mouth only to hear two honks outside. Moving to the open door, Leah peaked out smiling as she saw her mate outside near her Mercedes Convertible. The blond bombshell was leaning against her Mercedes, her nose scrunched up at the overflowing smell of wet dog. Beside the girl was her Jasper who was climbing out of his newly purchased Volvo. The military vampire brought it because he didn't feel that his Ducati 848 was safe enough for his mate. he said something to the girl as he walked past, "Hello Leah."

"Hey Jasper. Bye Jasper." Leah said as she grabbed her jacket before turning back to Seth, "Wash the dishes Seth." with that she was gone.

Seth groaned loudly sending an pout towards his mate, "We have to reschedule. I can't go anywhere until I get all these dishes washed, and that's gonna take forever."

"I'll do it for you." Jasper announced as he started rolling up the sleeves of his sweater.

"No Jas, its my chore. I'll do it." Seth argued trying to stop his mate from moving towards the sink. Jasper shook his head, "I can get it done way quicker than you. The quicker its done, the quicker we can go on our date. Now sit down and tell me about your day." Jasper ordered leaning over to press a quick kiss to Seth.


	50. Chapter 49

**49\. "Call me when you get home."**

* * *

"Well goodbye." Kit stated as he leaned forward to give his boyfriend an quick kiss on his cheek. Ming smiled moving to hold Kit's car door opened for him watching as Kit climbed in. Kit moved to close the door open to have Ming's catch and move to stand beside him. The two stared at each other for a second.

"What?" Kit demanded after he realized Ming wasn't going to start the conversation.

"What Ming?". Ming again didn't respond he only smiled at his smaller boyfriend. Kit opened his mouth to yell at his idiot boyfriend only to get a kiss on his lips. Kit turned bright red as Ming stepped back, "Call me when you get home.". Ming ordered as he closed the door.

Kit blushed as he nodded before starting his car, and pulling off.

Ming shoved his hands in his pocket as he whistled in joy as he walked to his car.


	51. Chapter 50

**50\. "I think you're beautiful."**

* * *

"Stop looking at me like that Gummie." Marshall ordered as he snuggled deeper into his husband, King Gumball's chest. Gumball laughed wrapping his arms tighter around Marshall, one hand finding it's way into his dark blue hair. "What do you mean?"

"Gummie, stop it." Marshall Lee hissed but there was no heat behind his words.

"Stop what?" He asks, innocently, stroking a stray strand of hair back into place.

Marshall shoved his face upwards his cheeks darken. He glared at his husband, "Stop it."

"How can I? It's your fault. I think you're beautiful." He tells him, shuffling forward and placing kiss to his nose and then his forehead. Marshall moved to hide his face all over again, "Hate you."

"I love you too."


	52. Chapter 51

_Link to Mike's boyfriend_

 _myboycrush/status/738706827567734784_

 **51: "Are you sure?"**

* * *

"Turn. Turn. Fucking turn!" Richie hissed throwing his hands up as Stan ignored his direction again, "Are you fucking stupid Stan! That was our turn!"

"A-A-Are you-u sure?" Bill asked as he glanced towards the map again. He stared at the highway before glancing back to the map. "It-t-t do-oesn't look right." Bill added as he glanced towards his boyfriend, Stan gave his boyfriend a smile before turning back to focus on the road.

"Of course you would take your boyfriend side Bill." Richie hissed.

"Shut the fuck up Trashmouth!" Stan hissed.

"Once your mother sucks my dick Stanley!" Richie shouted throwing middle fingers up to Stan in he car mirror.

Eddie groaned reaching over to slap his hand over his boyfriend's mouth. He sent Stan an look before turning towards Richie, "Lick my hand and that's the only thing you'll be licking until we graduate. Now calm down idiot."

"Control your boyfriend Eddie." Stan hissed as Bill rubbed calm circles on his hands as he clenched and unclenched the steering wheel.

Richie immediately started cursing louder behind Eddie hand as Eddie started yelling at Stan for starting it again, while Bill tired to get everyone to calm down.

Bev rolled her eyes from the back as she continued to run her fingers through Ben's hair. Her cute boyfriend was in his own world as he continued reading his newest book. Knowing a new argument would start soon Bev turned up her music to full blast closing her eyes relaxing.

"It's not to late to jump out the car, and hitchhike back to Derry." Mike whispered to his boyfriend.

James smiled pressing a kiss to the crown of Mike's forehead, "Your friends something special beside I'm pretty sure Bev already but child lock on the doors earlier when we first climbed in."

"Smart boy James." Bev added sending a sneaky smile towards the couple in the back of the Tahoe.

"Damnit Richie keep your seatbelt on!"

"If you move out of that seat Trashmouth I will beat your ass!" Bill yelled.

"Are you sure!"

"Beep beep. Beep fuckinng beep!"

"I love your friends." James added softly. Mike snorted, "Someone has too."


	53. Chapter 52

**52: "Have fun."**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Eragon asked again as he watched Murtagh continue to sharpen his knives.

Murtagh glanced up at his husband shaking his head. Moving he pressed a kiss to Eragon's head before gently shoving him outside to Nasuada who waiting for her rider.

"Have fun and be safe!" Murtaugh called out as Eragon climbed onto the back of Nasuada.

"I will! I love you!"

"Love you too! Listen to Nasuada!"


	54. Chapter 53

**53\. "Sit down, I'll get it."**

* * *

"Don't you dare move Emil!" Michele hissed as he came around the corner holding the hot soup. Emil dropped back down onto the couch pretending he never tried to move in the first place. Michele sent another glare to Emil as he took the seat on the couch beside him, getting ready to feed him. Emil shifted earning a glare from Michele as he phone started ringing from the bedroom. Michele placed the soup carefully in Emil's lap as he stood up.

"I can get my own phone Michele." Emil whined at his boyfriend.

"You are on bed rest until your ankle is all healed up. Now sit down, I'll get it." Michele ordered as he headed towards the bedroom.

Emil groans shifting slightly, trying to stand up. "Emil! If you move, I swear I'll break your other ankle!"


	55. Chapter 54

**54\. "I made reservations."**

* * *

"Get dressed."

Pogue glanced up from the game which Reid used to kill his character before pausing the game. Caleb closed his book turning to stare at Tyler standing in the doorway in his outfit.

The younger of the four was dressed in a dark brown suit with a matchinv bowtie as he stared down all his boyfriends.

"Why?" Reid asked letting his eyes run over, one of his boyfriends.

Tyler smiled, "I made reservations. We're going on a date, and if you not dress appropriately in twenty none of you are touching me until we're thirty.".

Tyler turned on his heel and headed downstairs. Counting down Tyler smiled as he head Reid curses, Caleb stripping, and Pogue curses as he ran to the bathroom.


	56. Chapter 55

**55\. "I don't mind."**

* * *

"You're staring again," Dick said, his cheeks pink. He was usually immune to peoples' staring but not Wally. Something about Wally made him all nervous and slightly insecure.

"Sorry," Wally mumbled, but he didn't look away "Do you want me to stop?". Despite Wally asking Dick had a feeling those eyes wouldn't have stopped regardless.

"I don't mind." Dick muttered as he went back to his chemistry homework.


	57. Chapter 56

**56\. "It brings out your eyes."**

* * *

"We'll take this one. Put it on my card." Kaname told the associate handing over the deep silver sweater along with his black card.

"Kuran," Zero hissed as he ignored the burning feeling from the top of his ears "I don't need a another sweater. Why are you buying me one?"

"It brings out your eyes." Kaname

"Kuran!"


	58. Chapter 57

**57\. "There is enough room for both of us."**

* * *

"Oww. Get your elbow out of my side Carlos." Mal hissed as she shifted pulling her girlfriend Jane deeper into her side. Carlos immediately moving over on the love seat only to hear an grunt from Jay who was laying across Chad's lap.

Standing up Carlos thought about moving to the floor but changed his mind immediately. Al was wrapped around an sleeping Doug and was already eyeing him, daring him to ruin their perfect position. Next to the couple was Uma, and Harry who were sitting up focused on the movie. Gil was being shared across their lap with his head and upper half of his body on Uma and his bottom half on Harry.

Evie and Audrey were sharing the lazy boy whispering about fashion ideas. Lonnie took over the floor before them her eyes focused on the ongoing battle scene.

"Los?"

"Yes?" Carlos asked as he turned towards Ben. The King was seated in the last lazy boy staring at Carlos with an soft smile. Moving over Ben held his arms open, "You can sit here. There is enough room for the both of us."

Carlos blushed as he made his way over to his boyfriend, snuggling into his side.


	59. Chapter 58

**58\. "You don't have to say anything."**

* * *

"Clary."

"It's okay Jace." Clary whispered.

Jace stopped trying to make excuses as he gently sat up on the bed. His eyes along with Clary flicked to Simon who was knocked out sleep on his chest.

Jace and Clary locked eyes sharing a look, before Clary broke the glaze "You don't have to say anything." with that Clary walked out the room.


	60. Chapter 59

**59\. "Wow."**

* * *

"Wow," Sokka whispered, as Zuko led him by the hand out into the babh room.

For the past few weeks Zuko kept Sokka out of the baby room claiming that the fumes of the paint would affect the baby. Now, standing inside Sokka knee why Zuko wanted him to stay away.

The room's four walls were all decorated with every bending showing the numerous people they have meet and learned from along the way on their travels. The baby crib was painted an fire red that bended up the legs until it turned into an deep purple before settling into a icy blue.

"This is - wow." Sokka muttered as he turned towards his husband.

"It's a room worthy of a prince."


	61. Chapter 60

**60\. "Happy birthday."**

* * *

"Lelouch," Suzaku whispered, kneeling on the side of their bed, wrapped head-to-toe in his Britannia military suit that was one of Lelouch's favorites.

"Mhm." Lelouch muttered turning to face his fiancé. Suzaku smiled leaning over pressing a kiss to his pretty lips, "Happy birthday.".


	62. Chapter 61

**61\. "I'll pick it up after work."**

* * *

"I'll pick it up after work, baby" Steve said, his phone wedged between his ear and shoulder as he fumbled change from his pocket to pay for his coffee.

Sam rolled his eyes taking the phone as he slid over his credit card ignoring Steve pout, "Hey Tones, can you tell Bucky that it's his turn to pick Peter up from school."

"Will do sweetcheeks, also make sure Steve doesn't over do it today."

"Deal. Bye and love you Tones. Tell Bucky we love him too."

"Deal. Love you Sam. You too Stevie."


	63. Chapter 62

**62\. "It can wait until tomorrow."**

* * *

"It can wait until tomorrow," Severus decided aloud. He closed his textbooks, notepad and pushed away from the library table. He decided to give his studying a break, he noted the way James's eyes were dropping as he fought to stay awake.

James's face lit up with delight as he straighten up in his chair all traces of sleep gone. "Really Sev? You sure?"

"I am capable of putting away my work," Severus said, and James only raised his eyebrow he finished, "I just usually choose not to."

"Well since your done now. Wanna go to three broomsticks with me?"

"You won't leave me alone until I do, will you?"

"Nope."


	64. Chapter 63

**63\. "Cross my heart and hope to die."**

* * *

Thor sighed, "I have made you my Queen, jailed any who dare oppose you and much more, isn't that enough to please for you, love."

Loki only glares up at him, shaking his head, and Thor sighs a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Fine, Loki Laufeyson, I Thor Odinson, swear to be forever yours, you are all there is for me, and I will never leave you. Cross my heart and hope to die." Thor vowed.

Loki smiled pressing a kiss to his husbands lips, "Now you only have to announce it in front of the warriors."


	65. Chapter 64

**64\. "It's two sugars, right?"**

* * *

"It's two sugars, right?" Hank asked, setting the two coffee on the sidetable for Sean and Drew. They were having a lazy Sunday afternoon, tucked away from the harsh December pour.

Sean had lost himself in a book he found on one of the bookshelves, Drew going over old reports to make sure they were in the proper order.

Both men smiled accepting the drinks with shared kisses.


	66. Chapter 65

**65\. "I'll help you study."**

* * *

Harry groaned as he let his face fall into the potions textbook before him. For the past two hours he's been trying to remember the potion on the paper but his mind kept going blank as he tried to recall it.

Ron, and Neville was suppose to help but the idea of studying was abandoned the moment both boys boyfriends entered the library. Now Ron & Viktor were going over new quidditch strategies, while Neville was reading a new plant book as Blaise laid his head to rest in his boyfriend's lap.

"What are you doing Harry?"

Harry lifted his head up enough to give his boyfriend, Draco, a defeated smile, "Preparing myself to fail my potion tomorrow. Maybe I'll be an cook or a mailman."

Draco rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's dramatic, sliding in the empty seat taking the potion book from underneath Harry's head. Scanning the page Draco nodded, "I'll help you study."

Harry shot up, "What really?"

"Well yes. I am the Slytherin Perfect, what would it look like if my boyfriend failed his potions test over something so simple." Draco stated as he looked slightly annoyed but Harry knew other ways.

Harry smiled leaning over to peck his beautiful boyfriend, "Thank you Dragon."


	67. Chapter 66

**66\. "Stay over."**

* * *

"Stay over." Goten muttered against Trunk's bare shoulder as they finished their training. Trunk opened his mouth to argue but he felt the way Goten's arms tighten around hkm, and suddenly all the fight left him.

"Sure."


	68. Chapter 67

**67\. "I did the dishes."**

* * *

Sanji smiled as the crew went on again about how amazing his food was especially Luffy who was on his third place. Gathering all the plates Sanji placed them in the sink before going to join the crew to eat his own food.

Standing up Sanji grabbed Luffy's last plate (Ace put his foot down after his mate tried to start a fifth plate) moving into the kitchen ready to wash the dishes.

Sanji stopped, freezing momentarily to find all the dirty dishes washed and place away. Zoro stood leaning against the counter slipping away at one of his drinks, "Don't worry about them. I did the dishes.". The swordsman said before he walked out leaving his mate smiling.


	69. Chapter 68

**68\. "You didn't have to ask."**

* * *

"Can I kiss you?"

Scorpius Malfoy froze as Albus's hands tighten on his hips as they danced around ballroom. Scorpius locked eyes with his best friend trying to see if there was any signs of magical influence. James and his friends loved to give Albus things to make him embarrass himself and Scorpius never to let it happen.

However they was no magical influence on Albus Severus Potter. Albus Potter was in control and he wanted to kiss him.

Scorpius blushed again as Albus moved closer their faces only a few centimeters apart now. Gulping Scorpius forced himself go be brave, "You didn't have to ask."

Albus smiled.


	70. Chapter 69

**69\. "I bought you a ticket."**

* * *

"I bought you a ticket," Hyde said from the bathroom doorway, causing Eric to turn. Hyde was standing in the doorway only wearing the boxers that he recovered from last night activities.

"A ticket for what?"

"That stupid car shows, that's coming to town next week." Hyde stated like it was nothing. Eric's eyes went wide as he launched himself at his boyfriend, "Oh man, that's bitchin! Thanks Hyde."

"Don't mention it, like ever."


	71. Chapter 70

**70\. "You're warm."**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Erwin asked, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist.

"You're warm." Levi supplied, shuffling further into Erwin's chest. "Gonna stay like this forever." He commented, yawning.

Erwin smiled, "I think I can deal with that."


	72. Chapter 71

**71\. "No reason."**

* * *

"What's up with you? Did someone die or something?" Renji asked as he shifted his attention towards his boyfriend Byakuya. The elder of the two shrugged. Renji frowned, he was still caught of guard from Byakuya wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Byakuya, seriously what's up? You're never into PDA like this."

"Does it bother you?" Byakuya asked.

Renji shook his head, "No but why are you doing it?"

"No reason." Byakuya stated. His eyes going past Renji's head to stare directly at the girls who were checking his boyfriend out. The girls turned bright red, breaking the glaze before staring else where.


	73. Chapter 72

**72\. "I'll meet you halfway."**

* * *

"So your not coming?" Jesse muttered softly. His eyes glued to Dom, and Luke finishing the last bit of grilling stealing kisses from Brian who had baby Jack on his hip. Mia was still in the kitchen with Letty, Elena, Gisele and Ramsay fixing sides, and gossiping. Leon was setting the table with Han, and his boy Sean. Sean's friends Twinkie and his boy D.K. Roman, Tej, and Vince were chilling at the table already talking about the next big race with some cold beers.

"I gave you my word. I will be there." Johnny replied before he yelled at someone in another language. Jesse pulled the phone away from his ear as Johnny started yelling even louder in his motherland language at someone.

"Johnny? What's wrong?" Jesse asked once his lover stopped yelling. He could sense the anger pouring from his older lover from the other side of the phone.

Johnny sighed, "Nothing major. Just dealing with idiots. I might be late to the BBQ, almost all of the cars are gone, and the ones here are being worked on. I don't have time to wait so I'm going to walk-"

Jesse didn't wait Johnny to finish as he yelled at Brian to throw him is keys before jumping into his car, "I'll meet you halfway.".


	74. Chapter 73

**73\. "Take mine."**

* * *

Baby flinched as another gunshot filled the air from Doc's office as he handled another person who almost ruined all his planning. Usually Baby wouldn't be haring any of this but Bats took his ipod earlier and destroyed the backup one he had stashed into his pocket.

Shot.

Flinch.

Touch.

Buddy glanced up his curled up position to find Buddy standing in front of him with concerned eyes. He was holding a red ipod out to him with the headphones filled of music already.

"Take mine. I don't need them." Buddy said placing the red ipod into Baby's hands. Darling appeared next to Baby taking the headphones and gently shoving them into his ears.

Baby felt his body relax as Buddy took the opposite seat next to him as the soft singing of Sam & Dave song 'When Something Is Wrong With My Baby' filled his ears.


	75. Chapter 74

**74\. "We can share."**

* * *

Due to an major communication error, and the busyness of the during the summer season, they're booked into a room with one queen-sized bed. There are no other rooms available and no other hotels for the next sixty miles.

There's no choice but to stay especially when Maren already had a few sights of the number seven. They couldn't afford to lose her when they were right on her tale.

* * *

Sam blushed as he looked up from his tablet to find John exiting the bathroom dressed only in boxers. The boy immediately moved to start making an makeshift bed on the couch.

"Hey John. W-we can share. The bed, I mean if you want too." Sam rushed out keeping his eyes focused on John's face.

"I sleep on the right side."

"Okay, I always sleep on my left."


	76. Chapter 75

**75\. "I was just thinking about you."**

* * *

"What you thinking about?" Mullet Fingers whispered as he climbed into Roy's window yet again. Roy didn't need to worry despite that his parents were still awake because they have gotten used to seeing their son's boyfriend sneaking in and out at random hours.

"I was just thinking of you," Roy whispered honesty, reaching for Mullet when he slid through the window of the room. Mullet smiled as Roy folded himself into his warm, relaxed body and held on. Mullet sunk his cold fingers into Roy's hair, running them along his scalp, and slowly brought his own arms wrapping them around his body. "I'm always thinking of you," he admitted.

Mullet Fingers pulled away slightly, "Good because I'm always thinking about you."


	77. Chapter 76

****76\. "I want you to have this."** **

* * *

"I want you to have this," Reaper told him, he didn't wait for a response sliding a paper, he moved the Kidd's fingers until they wrapped around the paper firmly. The paper was white but not pure white more of a tainted white. It held multiple weak spots from being opened, and closed and having the process repeated.

Kidd took it carefully and opened the folds to reveal a phone number in blue I, an sequence of numbers and a password of some sort. He glanced up to Reaper but he was already dressing for his mission, "John?"

"Sarge doesn't know how long this mission will take or what we're really facing. That's an account with more than enough money to take care of you for the rest of your life. The number is my sister Sam, if I don't make it make it back, I want you to meet her."

The Kid nodded.


	78. Chapter 77

**77\. "Call me if you need anything."**

* * *

"Call me if you need anything," Benny insisted for the fifth time as he stood half on the curve of the sidewalk, and the van filled of baseball players. Benny threw a middle finger back at his teammates as they awed at the younger man who kept scanning his husband Smalls over head to toe.

"You're going to Nationals Park. I'm literally going to meet you at the next stadium in two weeks Benny," Smalls giggled as he moved closer gently pushing Benny fully onto the bed. Leaning forward on his tiptoe Smalls pressed a soft kiss to his husband's lips, "Now get going. I'm going to be okay.".

"Let's go Rodriguez!" The coach yelled finally getting fed of waiting.

"Bye. Call me the moment you get back inside."

"Okay Benny, bye. Love you."

"Love you more Smalls!" Benny yelled as the driver closed the doors the second Smalls backed away.


	79. Chapter 78

**78\. "Do you want to come too?"**

* * *

"Do you want to come too?" Spencer asked as he stopped at the doorway Teddy's already inside the car waiting for him with Ivy. His eyes focused on Spencer who paused his game momentarily to turn towards him.

Yes. PJ thinks instantly. He did want to go but he knew Teddy was planning on having Ivy pick a different movie to be alone with Spencer. She's been planning it for weeks with Ivy in her room. She waited for Spencer to finally make a move but he never did so she planned on making one herself.

"Please come." Spencer asked more softly.

PJ smiled, "Sure."


	80. Chapter 79

**79\. "I'll still be here when you're ready."**

* * *

"I'll still be here when you're ready," said Peter added, his voice hitting Harry's back where he laid in the hospital bed, facing away. Wade didn't say anything for once as he watched the muscles there ripple and tense, on Harry's back. The other male didn't speak as he seemed to curl into himself more.

"We both will be," Wade added "For anything. We love you Harry."

"Okay."

"I love you too." Harry muttered the moment he heard the door close after his boyfriends.


	81. Chapter 80

**80\. "Is your seatbelt on?"**

* * *

"Is your seatbelt on, pretty boy?" Derek asked. The car was idling in the driveway of the station while Emily and Penelope clicked into their seat belts. Spencer looked up from his book to find Derek staring him down in the mirror.

"No." Spencer replied back carefully not understanding the question. He had no reason to wear the seat belt. Derek raised his eyebrow at his pretty boy while Emily, and Penelope snickered knowing what was going to happen. Derek sighed, "Pretty boy."

"Yes?"

"Put on your seat belt."

Spencer frowned, "Why? Did you know that despite wearing a seatbelt can save your life and reduce injury, but wearing one improperly can cause more severe injuries especially shoulder, stomach, chest, ribs, neck, hips."

Derek narrowed his eyes in the mirror. Spencer moved to click his own seat belt in and he blushed at the wink Derek sent back towards him.

"Thank you pretty boy."


	82. Chapter 81

**81\. "Sweet dreams."**

* * *

"Sweet dreams," Tony said gently, holding a cup of water up to Timothy's lips while he drank and swallowed down two morphine pills.

Timothy took another deep breath, and let his head fall back against Anthony's wide chest.

He was warm now, settled between Tony's splayed legs, back to front, and his limbs felt heavy. He felt relaxed as Tony's hand found itself in his hair, his fingers scrapping the back of his scalp almost pulling an deep sigh from Tim's chest.

The other hand found itself rubbing calming circles on Tim's stomach avoiding the gunshot wound directly underneath his breast.


	83. Chapter 82

**82\. "I was in the neighborhood."**

* * *

Link Evilman looked nervous on the doorsteps of the Thundermans' household as he holds the box filled of donuts and more assorted pastries. This would be his first time in the last three months being back at the house since the break-up.

Max keeps his distance as he stood in the doorway with an unreadable face. "Why are you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

"Really?" Max asked, they both heard the unconvinced sound in hid voice as he stared Link up and down. He found it almost laughable how his ex was in the neighborhood despite living halfway across the town. Part of him wanted to slam the door shut but the other part of him actually missed his ex.

Rolling his eyes Max stepped to the side, his back pushing the door open more "You can come in."


	84. Chapter 83

**83\. "Stay there. I'm coming to get you."**

* * *

"Captain Lothbrok speaking." Ragnar said automatically as he answered his personal number.

"Ragnar."

Ragnar straighten up immediately as he heard the quiet voice of his husband Athelstan over the voice. Forcing himself to ignore everything else he could hear Gyda soft whispers and Bjorn trying to smooth his baby brothers. "Athelstan, what's wrong?"

"Rollo is here." Athelstan whispered as he began to sheesh Ivar and Ubbe, curls the two into his chest.

"What? How?" Ragnar hissed.

"I don't know. Alfred and Bjorn saw him sneaking in from the back door as I started fixing lunch for the kids."

Ragnar felt his blood run cold at the thought of Rollo near his family. He thought the man was still in mental institution after his obsession with Athelstan. Moving Ragnar grabbed his extra gun as he pressed his phone to his ear. He yanked his door open napping his fingers at his wives Lagertha and Aslaug who flocked him immediately.

"Where are the children?" Ragnar asked carefully.

"Bjorn took Alfred to the attic before getting Ivar, Sigurd, and Ubbe. I had Hvitserk, and Gyda with me. We're all in the attic now but I heard the front door open and more people come in. I think they're searching the house but I don't know." Ragnar pulled away from the phone to Lagertha and Aslaug, "Rollo inside the house. Athelstan and the kids are in the attic," putting the phone back to his ear Ragnar could hear Athelstan trying to smooth the kids "Athelstan I need you and the kids to move to the far back of the attic. Stay there. I'm on the way."

"No. We're on the way." Aslaug hissed as everyone climbed in the police SUV, and she took the driver's seat.

"Hurry." Athelstan pleaded just as something breaking reached the attic.

"Don't worry baby. Just stay quiet and together. We'll be there in ten."


	85. Chapter 84

**84\. "The key is under the mat."**

* * *

"I can not wait to have you in my bed", Caledon explained, slow with drink and a eyes filled with lust, he enjoyed the way Jack shivered underneath his glaze.

"Rose-" Jack stated but Caledon ignored it moving to step directly in the poor boy's space. Jack gulped as those deep caramel brown eyes stared him down. A hand found it's way to his hair pulling the strands that fell before his face back letting his eyes shine.

"Rose is a diamond. The world is filled with them."

"There what am I a pearl?" Jack asked. He turned his face away but Caledon caught it and forced his eyes back to his own. He smiled at the pout on Jack's full lips, "No Jack you are no pearl. You are a red beryl. A gem that only a few with ever know and all with envy."

Jack went quiet at the declaration his cheeks turning bright red. Caledon smiled, "The key is under the mat," he explained as he walked away leaving Jack sitting alone.


	86. Chapter 85

**85\. "It doesn't bother me."**

* * *

"It doesn't bother me," Ethan said, as though he was only just realizing it himself. Will and Zach share a look almost like they don't believe him but they don't voice it.

"Maybe it should. With anyone else, yeah they probably would be bothered but I'm not. I know Layla still has a crush on him, and goes to see him almost every night at work but I'm okay with that. I also know Warren dated Magenta for two years before we even spoke to each other, and now that he's with me she wants him back. I know all of that but none of it bothers me because I trust Warren." Ethan finishes his little speech just as Warren enters the cafeteria.

The former villain eye's scan the cafeteria before landing on him, and Warren begins walking over. He ignores Layla and Magenta who both make moves to invite him their tables, his eyes never stray from Ethan's.

"Besides Warren loves me now and forever."


	87. Chapter 86

**86\. "You're important too."**

* * *

"You're important, too," Yuki said lightly, like it was obvious—and it was, even thought they didn't say it, not every day, not in so many words.

Kyou rolles his eyes but doesn't voice his disbelief. His eyes stayed focused on the pouring rain into front of him ignoring the other. He didn't want to hear the lies the other told him just to keep him around. He knew Yuri only cared for Tohru.

"Kyou-"

"Just stop. It's almost time for Tohru to be getting out of school shouldn't you be heading there to pick her up or something." Kyou hissed keeping his back to Yuki.

"I love you Kyou."

Kyou doesn't respond. He heard the Yuki sigh but he did also here the footsteps as he walked away to go to Tohru.

"I love you too."


	88. Chapter 87

**87\. "I saved you a seat."**

* * *

"I saved you a seat." Bobby patted the hard bench and accepted the coffee cup John held out to him, still hot. He knew despite being Iceman, Bobby loved coffee like a starved man loved food. He couldn't go than a few days without one.

"Thanks." Bobby said, settling down into his side enjoy how John's naturally warm skin reached into his core. Leaning his head onto John's shoulder Bobby took a long slip of coffee as he stretched his feet out before him. John wrapped his arm around Bobby in return as they watched the park began to fill with life.


	89. Chapter 88

**88\. "I'll see you later."**

* * *

"I'll see you later," Matthew whispered. "I promise."

"Why does it feel like you're always the one leaving?" Taehyung added quietly, sitting up until his back leaned against the headboard.

The room was still dark, but Taehyung could make out the sunlight trying to sneak in, with the curtain closed. Matthew paused getting dressed momentarily to turn back to the bed. His eyes glanced towards the clock to see the time, 5:29. He knew soon Somin would be getting up to join his in the studio but first she and to peel her own girlfriend off her, Jiwoo could be quiet clingy when she was sleepy.

Leaning down Matthew ran a hand through Taehyung's messy hair gently pushing it back from his eyes and leaned in for goodbye.

"You do know I'll be back?"

"I know," Taehyung muttered. "I just hate that you leave."

"Don't because I'm always gonna be coming back to you."


	90. Chapter 89

**89\. "I noticed."**

* * *

"I noticed," Soonyoung announced, all eyes turned to him where he was seated at the end of the table, his eyes focused solely on his boyfriends Seokmin and Chan. He smiled at the two, eyes filled with some much love.

"Noticed what?" Jihoon hissed, he was annoyed that Jisoo stopped trying to feed him. Seungcheol rolled his eyes at his best friend shoving him with the arm he had wrapped around Jeonghan. Samuel giggled at their small hyung anger with Wonwoo, who cuddled deeper into his own tall boyfriend's chest.

Soonyoung ignored the attitude from one of his best friend. His smile grew wider, and brighter, and he thought briefly that he would blind the whole table with his face— flushed, small cheek dimples deep, and filled with joy and love. "I noticed how much I love my Channie and my Minnie." Soonyoung announced.

The table went quiet before Seokmin moved," I love you, and Channie too hyung!" Seokmin jumped up immediately jumped up to hug Soonyoung pulling Chan along. Chan ducked his head into Seokmin's chest in embarrassment but everyone at the table could hear the young boy's whispers of love.

Mingyu, Jun, and Seungkwan awed at the show while Minghao kept eating despite the elbow his boyfriend Jun threw at him.

"So cute. Vernonie why don't you tell me you love me like that?" Seungkwan demanded once the cute moment ended.

"I just said I love you!"

"Not like Soonyoung-hyung!"


	91. Chapter 90

**90\. "You can tell me anything."**

* * *

"You can tell me anything," Suho voiced, he closed the bedroom behind him, Kris took a seat on the bed his head in his hands. "You know that, right?"

Still Kris didn't look up from his hands. Suho sighed as he moved to drop down in front of his boyfriend, "Kris, you can talk to me. I'm here for you."

"Even if I want to leave Exo." Kris whispered.

He finally glanced up from his hands to stared directly into Suho's wide eyes. He knew he had to leave Exo but he didn't think he could if Suho didn't want him too. He'll stay and suffer just to have Suho by his side.

Suho's breath caught in his throat before he nodded, "Even if you leave Exo. I'm going to always support you."


	92. Chapter 91

**91\. "I hope you like it."**

* * *

"I hope you like it," said Johnny, his large hands covered Taeyong's face, slowly he lead Taeyong into the kitchen. Stopping he used one hand to cover his boyfriend's eyes before telling the boys to hurry up into their positions.

"Like what? Johnny what's going on?" Taeyong asked as he tried to figure out why his boyfriend dragged him out of bed on one of their off days. All he waited to do was laying around, cuddle Johnny before he had to get up and feed the kids later.

"Keep your eyes closed for a few more minutes, baby." Johnny ordered pressing a kiss to Taeyong's cheek as he moved away to gather the large cake in his hands. Turning to the other boys he signaled the counted down, "Open your eyes!"

Taeyong's eyes snapped open, a hand flying over his mouth as he saw all of his boys standing together. He almost cried all happy birthday started to leave everyone's lips in loud and energetic sounds (some were shrieks see Lucas and Chenle). Johnny smiled as he slowly approached Taeyong with Yuta helping him hold the large sheet bake cake. Quickly blowing the candles out Taeyong pulled his Jisung into his arms staring at Johnny with watery eyes.

"How did you get them, I thought they had a schedule?"

Johnny shrugged, "I might convinced the managers who agreed to give us all four days off. Now cut the cake." Johnny announced settling the mixed type cake onto the kitchen counter. Taeyong nodded taking the knife from Mark, pressing a kiss to one of his maknae's forehead. Scanning the room Taeyong smile bright as he watched the excited faces of everyone. He glanced to the cake to even seen the Chinese, Thai and English symbols for happy birthday on his cake.

Johnny smiled as he moved into his boyfriend's line of sight again before taking the two larger pieces and placing them to the side. "Okay, boys come and get it."

* * *

Taeyong smiled as he leaned back against Johnny's chest "So did you like it Taeyongie?"

"I loved it. Best birthday ever." Taeyong stated as he watched the boys. Lucas was talking nonstop about something to Jungwoo who was just smiling at the boy. Mark was pretending to be annoyed with Donghyuck as the younger kept trying to eat some of his cake. Winwin was avoiding being feed by Yuta, Doyoung and Kun were motioning the amount of cake the Jaemin, Chenle, and Jeno were eating as they were trying to see who could eat the most. Ten was gathering bets on the two boys from Renjun, Jisung, Jaehyun and everyone else.


	93. Chapter 92

**92\. "I want you to be happy."**

* * *

"I want you to be happy," Chanyeol whispered against the bare skin of Baeukhyun's shoulder. The two parents were tangled up together on the backyard pavement.

Behind them the food was still cooking on the grill along with the food in the kitchen. Baekhyun laid directly in his husbands' arms, legs stretched out on Chanyeol's longer ones as they cuddled in the summer heat.

"I am happy," Baekhyun whispered as he watched little Taehyung run away the backyard. The little boy was filled of happiness with his appa's boxy smile in full display as he chased after his puppy.

Glancing up to Chanyeol, Baekhyun pressed a kiss to the giant's chin, "I have I need right here."


	94. Chapter 93

**93\. "I believe in you."**

* * *

Jaebum doubles over and puts his head between his knees, breathing hard. His heart is beating too fast. "I don't think I can do this," he chokes out. He can barely hear the coach calling for an timeout as he trying to breath but it's so hard. Jaebum can't hear anyone despite he knows someone's yelling in his ears trying to get to him. It wasn't until his face was being lifted up, and his eyes locked with Jinyoung.

"Breath In. Breath Out. In. Out. There you go baby. Now what's wrong?"

Once his breath settled back into his chest for more than five seconds Jaebum spoke, "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can do it." Jinyoung stated curling his fingers around Jaebum's face tugging him upwards more until they were at the same level. Jaebum yanks his face away, eyes wide and filled of terror, "No, I can't! I'll let the team down. We'll lose because of me."

"You're going to win." Jinyoung stated throwing everything else Jaebum's says out like it was nothing. He forced their eyes to lock again searching Jaebum's face, "You are going to win because we believe in you. Do you hear the maknaes screaming for you on the bench or Jackson here on the field supporting you, even Mark cheering from the stands. An don't you forget me, I'm here right on the sideline cheering because I know your going to destroy Pledis Academy." Jinyoung whispered leaning closer.

"How do you know?" Jaebum muttered.

"I believe in you," Jinyoung said, and his eyes were fierce with it. He needed Jaebum to know. To hear him and understand.

Jaebum hears him. Jinyoung smiled as his boyfriend stood up, he took his helmet out of Jackson's hand holding it out to Jinyoung. Taking the helmet Jinyoung slid in over Jaebum tousled black hair pressing a kiss to the helmet covered forehead. "You got this captain."

"Thanks babe."

"No problem now go destroy Pledis co-captains. That long haired one looks like he needs to be knocked off his high horse."


	95. Chapter 94

**94\. "You can do it."**

* * *

"You can do it!" Kai, his hands cupped around his mouth as he shouted from his positions behind Sehun and Chanyeol.

Chen fell down as D.O., and his boyfriend Xiumin were being dragged forward by Tao, and Lay to the front of the crowd. The crowd went wild at the sight of the cutest members of Exo were forced forward to dance to Twice song Cheer.

Xiumin sent a pout towards his boyfriend but Chen ignored it to laugh with the rest of Exo, him and Baekhyun were literally falling over each other laughing. Kai was giggling growing bold to more closer until he found the perfect spot to watch his boyfriend with Luhan, 'eomma' Suho and 'appa' Kris.

"I hate you!" D.O. hissed through his mic as he got in position with Xiumin to dance.


	96. Chapter 95

**95\. "Good luck."**

* * *

"Good luck," BamBam muttered against Yugyeom's collar.

"I don't need luck." Yugyeom added but accepted the hug, squeezing his smaller boyfriend against his chest. Youngjae rolled his eyes but joined the hug once Yugyeom, and BamBam threw some puppy dog eyes at him.

"Yugyeom your on in five!" Someone yelled from somewhere but Yugyeom was too busy enjoying the warmth of his boyfriends bodies to respond back.

"You got this Gyeommie." "Go win." Youngjae and BamBam muttered against his chest as they pulled away once they heard the familiar coughing of Jinyoung.

Pulling apart Jaebum grabbed Yugyeom leading the boy to the side of the entrance leaving Jinyoung dragging Youngjae, and BamBam to their seats.

Jaebum waited for the cue from he stage manager before turning towards his maknae, "Good luck and do your best. Don't push yourself to hard-"

"I know hyung."

"Go."


	97. Chapter 96

**96\. "I brought you an umbrella."**

* * *

"I brought you an umbrella," said Lay, ducking into the Gucci store, Tao was standing near the window, watching the rain come down hard outside.

He'd gone out an hour ago to the Gucci store with Lay's credit card earlier, he saw the new Gucci commercial and demanded that he had to have that jacket especially before his Gucci rival V got it.

Lay didn't even bother arguing just deciding to slid his credit card, an he was awarded an armful of happy Tao and kisses. Lay saw the rain come out nowhere taking away the once sunny day and he shot up.

He couldn't stand the idea of Tao returning home, soaked to the bone, with a miserable pout on his face.

The younger boy would have probably ended up crying into his shoulder because his Gucci jacket would probably end up soaked. Lay couldn't stand the idea of his baby being upset and wet.

"Lay-ah, my Gucci was going to get wet," Tao muttered as he curled into the shorter man's chest.

Lay sighed, "I know baby."


	98. Chapter 97

**97\. "I'll pick you up at the airport."**

* * *

"I got it," Mark said, he ignored Jackson's attempt to take his backpack back from him. Gripping Jackson's hand they walked towards the line ignoring the multiple cameras and screaming fans. Mark was grateful that the company wanted them to reveal their relationship after all the popular, and positive feedback Rap Monster and Jin received from the fans. Jackson blushed as one fan moved to touch him through the guards only to get a full on glare from Mark who yanked him into his chest.

Mark handed the bag to security who took it to be check point as he turned towards Jackson. Pulling Jackson closer, his hands gripped those thick hips as he stared into those dark brown eyes he loved. "Be careful."

"I will. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll pick you up at the airport."

"I'll be waiting."


	99. Chapter 98

**98\. "Take a deep breath."**

* * *

"Come here prince," Matthew said, gathering Taehyung into his arms.

The smaller boy cling to his boyfriend shoving his face into his neck taking deep breaths trying to calm his heart. Matthew laughed rumbled through them as he rubbed circles on Taehyung's back until the boy turned into goo. "Now, take a deep breath," Matthew ordered pulling back from Taehyung locking eyes with the boy.

"What if I mess up? What if I fall and embarrass myself in front of everyone?" Taehyung voiced, he finally allowed his inner fears to come out.

Matthew frowns, his hand pulling Taehyung's silk black strands back, "You'll do perfect. You got the skills, and the talent to kill it out there. Even if you mess up no one gonna care because you willing to step on that stage is amazing alone. Now, take a deep breath, and repeat after me. I, Kim Taehyung, can do this." Matthew ordered.

"I, Kim Taehyung, can do this." Taehyung repeated, again and again until he could feel more confident. Matthew smiled, "Now what are you going to do?"

"Kill it."

"That's my baby."


	100. Chapter 99

**99\. "Be careful."**

* * *

"Be careful," Chen said. His eyes followed Xiumin as he continued to pack his suitcases, for some reason him and one five other members were selected to attend some TV show in China. Leaving him, Kris, Kai, Lay, Sehun and Chanyeol here in Seoul as they left. "I'm serious. Don't do anything crazy. Stick to Suho, and D.O. or Luhan or Lay even Baekhyun well maybe not Baekhyun—"

Xiumin stopped packing to turn around and grab Chen's cheeks squeezing them together, "Stop. I am going to China not war beside I'll be gone for a week. I'll be back in your arms before you know it so don't worry to much."

Chen sighed dropping back down onto the bed before pulling Xiumin into his chest, "I can't help it."

Xiumin rolled his eyes but didn't fight the grip but instead he snuggled into it leaning up to place a kiss on Chen's chin, "I'll be safe."

"Chen get off of Xiumin we have a plane to catch!" Suho yelled from outside the couple's door Baekhyun, and Chanyeol laughter followed before they were followed with some familiar sounding smacks.

"Thanks Kris-hyung!" Xiumin yelled out.

"No problem but seriously hurry up Suho getting annoyed, and Tao can only be cute for so long."


	101. Chapter 100

**100\. "I love you."**

* * *

"I love you," Link whispered, he continued pressing desperate kisses to Seaweed's bare shoulder, to his darken cheeks, and at last his lips as he locked eyes with the love of his life. "I know we can't really be together but I just—"

"Calm down baby. I know." Seaweed answered calmly. His hand moving from behind his head to reach down and rub circles on Link's spine as he stared at his boyfriend.

"I want to be able to hold you. I want to be able to kiss you. I want you and I want everyone to know it." Link whispered.

"Okay." Seaweed said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Link, pressing against him, resting his hands on Seaweed's neck. "I love you," he said quietly, "And I'll stand beside you on anything you want to do."

Link sat up at the declaration, he stared down his love, "They'll hate us. They'll try to break us up. Ruin us. Attack us. We won't ever be able to go anywhere without being stared at and attacked." Link warned.

Seaweed smiled as he moved to sit upwards grabbing Link's hand and holding it in between his own. He pressed a kiss to the back of it as he smiled at how well they fit together. "It ain't nothing I'm not used to already. Now, let's give them something to really stare at."

"Me and you, forever." Link vowed.

"Until our last days." Seaweed added.


End file.
